


a shot in the dark

by perfect_forgery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Curious Archer - Freeform, F/F, because curious archer is much more important than school, this was just something i thought of while i was avoiding homework
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_forgery/pseuds/perfect_forgery
Summary: Alice is wide awake and has been trying to wake up Robin for weeks now.The truth is she's out of idea's until she remembers what Robin loved most: ArcheryorAlice takes Margot to an archery range in an attempt to wake Robin





	a shot in the dark

Alice had tried everything. She had tried and failed with every idea she had to wake up her love. Alice was Alice again, but Robin was still Margot.   
“Rogers?” She asked, sitting at the breakfast table with the man that didn’t know he was her father  
“Yes, Tilly?” He questioned back  
“Have you ever had to deal with someone with…” it took her a moment to come up with a word that didn’t make her sound insane “amnesia?”  
“A couple times, yeah”  
“How did you make them remember who they were?”  
“Well it really depends on the person” he began “with the two I’ve met it was seeing something they loved that helped them remember. The man, Bigby Wolfe, remembered when he saw his dog again. The young man I met remembered some parts of himself when he started playing a video game he loved again. It didn’t fix them completely but those were the first steps to jogging their memories… why do you ask?” He seemed concerned  
“Nothing, I was just curious”  
“You seem to be getting curiouser and curiouser” Rogers said with a chuckle

With that Alice had come up with a new idea, she was shocked she hadn’t thought of it earlier. She pulled out her phone and quickly opened google, Robin had been right about smartphones being useful.

Archery places near me she typed. Many results popped up but one in particular caught her eye: Locksley's Range. Alice remembered the story of Robin of Locksley, Robin’s father. “Yes” she thought to herself “this one is perfect”

Without a moment to lose, Alice went to find Margot. She knew exactly where she would be, Margot worked frequent shifts at Roni’s bar. She was there within five minutes.

“Targo!” Alice grinned as she leaned over the bar, Margot was stood there. She rolled her eyes playfully at the nickname before turning to face Alice  
“Well hey there, Tower Girl. what can i do for you?” Margot smiled, she had started using the name tower girl after she realised the rook was Alice’s favorite chess piece.  
“Do you have a car?”  
“Wow, that’s a little out of the blue, huh”  
“I’m just wondering if you have one, if you do we can wait but if you don’t, our bus leaves in seven minutes”  
“Bus? Start from the beginning Tilly, what's happening exactly?” Margot stuttered, clearly confused  
“I’m taking you somewhere, somewhere i know you’ll enjoy”  
“And where exactly would that be?”  
“The archery range on the edge of town”  
“...Archery? You don’t really seem like the bow and arrow type”  
“Yeah, but you do” Alice smiled, she was hoping that a smile would be enough to convince Margot to come with her. She knew she didn’t have to hope, her sweet little smirk had always been enough to convince Robin to do the most random things.  
“I mean… i always wanted to be an archer when i was a kid. My dad was, he was set to be going to the olympics until the accident” Margot said, a proud yet upset gleam in her eye.  
“You always say how you want to be like your dad, how come you stopped with the archery?”

Margot paused

“You don't have to answer, not if it makes you uncomfortable” Alice quickly added, hoping to stop things from being awkward  
“No, no it's not that. I just don’t really have the eyesight for it, y’know. Hitting far away targets kind of requires perfect vision”  
“I see… well, it can’t hurt to try. Huh, Targo”   
“Yeah, plus I like spending time with you, Tower Girl”  
“Right, so about that car,”

Exactly twenty five minutes and a borrowed car later, and the girls had arrived at the range. It was a short building but very long, clearly this was to incorporate the long distances needed for skilled archers to practice. The sign outside was a large plaque of green wood with Locksley’s Range written on it in golden cursive.

The two girls were brought inside and quickly shown around the range. It only took a few moments before it was just Alice, Margot, two bows, ten arrows, and one target.

“Maybe this was a bad idea, just look at how far away the target is. I could never hit that” Margot muttered, the panic in her voice clear  
“How will you know you can’t if you don’t even try?” Alice smiled, squeezing the other girl’s shoulder in support.  
“Right, it’s just if i miss… if i miss it’ll be like” she went quiet  
“It’s okay Margot, you can tell me” 

The use of her real name instead of a nickname made Margot look up at Alice  
“It’s just that archery was always the think my mom used to talk about when she mentioned my dad. I know i’m nothing like my mom so i always thought i was like him. If i’m not good at the same things as him, then i’m not like him. If i'm not like my mom or dad, then who exactly am i?” there were tears running down Margot’s cheeks as she finished   
“I’ll tell you exactly who you are, you are Margot West. You are the kindest, most intriguing person i have ever met. Why try to be your parents when you can be someone as incredible as you”

Before Alice had realised, Margot had pulled her into a tight hug. The two of them just stood there for a minute, holding each other. It wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable, it was meaningful. It showed how close Margot had gotten to Alice, and that meant more to Alice than any words could express.

After some time had passed, Margot broke the hug and dried her eyes  
“So, i guess it’s now or never, huh” she said with a somewhat choked laugh  
“Whenever you’re ready, Robin Hood” Alice grinned. Margot appreciated how quickly her friend could switch from serious moments to her own special, somehow sincere, comedy.

Margot took a long, drawn out breath as she raised the bow to be beside her cheek. She notched an arrow with surprising ease and drew the string back. Margot closed her eyes and released the string. The arrow sailed through the air and hit the target, right on the bullseye.

Alice saw Margot slowly open her eyes, the shock spreading across her face as she saw where the arrow had struck.  
“No way” she muttered under her breath “how did i even-” she cut herself off, stumbling a little as her hand grabbed her head. Alice rushed over to support her.

“Alice?” Robin asked, her memories flooding back to her  
“Robin!” the other girl yelled, overwhelmed with joy  
“But how did you-?”  
“I woke up just after you saved me from the car, i’m so glad you’re finally here again”  
“I’m sorry it took so long” 

The two girls entered another tight embrace, which quickly turned into a deep kiss. Both of them felt the energy ripple out from between them, and that was when they realised: true love’s kiss.

It was them, they had broken the curse, they had saved the town, they had found each other against all odds. Everyone had believed it would be Henry and Ella that broke the curse, but it had been them. The girl from the tower and the realm’s greatest archer, together again at last

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this. this is my first curious archer fic but if people like this i might do more in the future, if people don't like it then i will probably still do more in the future because i love them both so much.
> 
> feel free to leave any suggestions for what you would like to see from Curious Archer next.


End file.
